Problem: Express as a common fraction: $(0.\overline{09})(0.\overline{7})$.
Solution: We begin by expressing $0.\overline{09}$ and $0.\overline{7}$ as common fractions.

To express the number $0.\overline{09}$ as a fraction, we call it $x$ and subtract it from $100x$: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&100x &=& 9&.090909\ldots \\
- &x &=& 0&.090909\ldots \\
\hline
&99x &=& 9 &
\end{array}$$ This shows that $0.\overline{09} = \frac{9}{99} = \frac{1}{11}$.

We can do a similar trick to express $0.\overline{7}$ as a fraction. Call this number $y$ and subtract it from $10y$: $$\begin{array}{r r c r@{}l}
&10y &=& 7&.77777\ldots \\
- &y &=& 0&.77777\ldots \\
\hline
&9y &=& 7 &
\end{array}$$ This shows that $0.\overline{7} = \frac{7}{9}$.

Therefore, $(0.\overline{09})(0.\overline{7})=\frac{1}{11} \cdot \frac{7}{9} = \boxed{\frac{7}{99}}$.